


Ms. Helena Hamish Holmes

by Ellie_S219



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adopted Children, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Sherlock Holmes' reaction to seeing a woman smoking while she was pregnant was obvious, he bothered as many people as it took for him to get custody of the baby. Of course, he also may of, kind of, slightly forgot to tell John about the baby.Set during series 2.





	Ms. Helena Hamish Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nick_Q1020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nick_Q1020/gifts).



John walked in 221B and heard a strange amount of quiet coming from upstairs. Normally when he got home, Sherlock would be yelling at the tv or shooting the wall. 

Instead, Sherlock was bouncing a small baby in his arms and humming.

“Um, Sherlock?”

“What’s wrong John?”

John paused to make sure what was before him was real right now, “Is- why is there a baby in our flat?”

“That’s a long story, John.”

 

*** Two months earlier ***

 

Lestrade muttered, “That’s smart, “ sarcastically under his breath, “poor kid.”

Sherlock looked over to where a woman fairly late into her pregnancy was smoking. 

Instead of giving the normal reaction of just passive aggressively getting upset and just leaving the woman alone, Sherlock walked up and started ranting.

“Well, aren’t you an ignorant bitch.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Believe me you will not be excused. You are an idiot that decided to bring a new life into this world and yet you have audacity to ruin its health before it even sees the world.” He turned on his heel to face Lestrade, “Make some calls, when this kid is born I demand custody.”

Lestrade looked up from where he was eating his breakfast. “Not my division Sherlock.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Fine, then call your boyfriend.” 

Lestrade paused mid drink of his coffee, “How’d you know that?”

“I’m me, I know everything.”

“Oh really, what’s my first name?”

“Mycroft’s Goldfish.”

“Greg.”

“Same thing Gary.”

Lestrade rolled his eyes as he called Mycroft, and even Sherlock was shocked at how quickly he answered. 

_ “Good morning Gregory, how’s my little brother?” _

“Hey Myc, he’s demanding custody of a child and he thinks that you can help him out with that somehow.”

_ “What makes him think that he’d want a child?” _

“The mother’s smoking while pregnant, Sherlock seems to think that the kid’s situation can’t get much worse.”

_ “I’ll need a minute to call in some favors. What’s the woman’s name?” _

Lestrade relayed the question to Sherlock, and relayed the answer to Mycroft, “Mary Morstan.”

There were a few clicking sounds in the background of the call, and after a few moments Mycroft responded,  _ “I have a team watching her, but I’ll need some time to get the work done for Sherlock to get custody. I’ll have to write that John is the main guardian of the child, it’ll probably help that the child will have a parent that isn’t a sociopath.”  _

“Okay, I’ll tell him, thanks Myc.” Lestrade said before hanging up and turning to Sherlock.

He cringed at Lestrade’s nickname for his brother, but he tried not to seem rude about it. “What’d he say?”

“You’ll have custody by the time the kid’s born, but he has to list John as a second parent.”

“Why does he have to do that?”

“Because he doubts that anyone would actually let you have a baby.”

Sherlock nodded, “Thank you Greg, let me know if Mycroft gives you any new information on the situation.”

 

*** Now ***

 

John smiled as Sherlock finished the story.

“So,” John started, “I’m technically another legal guardian of a baby?”

Sherlock looked up a little worried, “Well, yes, sorry I didn’t mention it earlier. You’re actually the legal guardian of twins.”

“Where’s the other one?”

“Mrs.Hudson’s watching Greg right now, this is Helena.”

John was a little disappointed, “You named them without me?”

Sherlock shrugged, “I know you wouldn’t like the names if I let you help. Here, hold Helena Hamish Holmes.” Sherlock said handing Helena over while smiling like an idiot. 

John smiled at the baby, “You gave her my middle name?” Sherlock nodded, “You just had to give her the second worst part of my name didn’t you?”

“What? Why is it the second worst, I thought you always hated your middle name most?”

“Yes, that was before we met, after we did Watson became my least favorite. John Hamish Holmes just sounds a lot better don’t you think?” John said holding out a box from his pocket. 

Sherlock froze and took the box cautiously, “What are you talking about?”

“Open the bloody box you twat.”

The box held two rings, the larger ring said ‘ Private Detective’ and the smaller one said ‘Blogger’. 

John went around the kitchen and came back around to the living room, “Well, what do you think? Will you marry me?”

Instead of answering, Sherlock started  crying.

“What’s wrong? Sherlock?”

Sherlock started laughing lightly, “We’re getting married before Lestrade and Mycroft.” He said crying into John’s shoulder. 

Mrs.Hudson walked into the living room holding John and Sherlock’s son. “Hello boys, I just wanted to make John was alright with the new arriva- why is Sherlock crying?”

John held out the box and Mrs.Hudson gasped, “Oh boys, this is wonderful. I’ll make tea!” Before Mrs.Hudson left she made sure to remind Sherlock to Mycroft.

 

*** A few hours later in Mycroft’s office ***

 

Greg had been called by Sherlock to meet him at Mycroft’s office, and now they were all sitting quietly waiting for Sherlock to say whatever he wanted them to hear.

“I suppose you’re wondering I why I called you all here today?”

Mycroft rolled his eyes and motioned his hand for Sherlock to continue.

“John and I are getting married, since you’re family we wanted you to know first. Lestrade, John wants you to be his best man, which means Mycroft,” Sherlock sighed sarcastically, “will you be my best man?”

Mycroft smiled, “Of course brother mine, and I’m assuming I was your last choice?”

Sherlock shrugged, “It was you or Molly, take that as you will. I need to get Helena a new teddy bear.” Sherlock said walking towards the door. 

“You’ve had her for one day, what happened to the old bear?” Lestrade asked a little concerned.

“She ripped it’s head off.” Was all Sherlock said as he ran out the door to avoid further questions. After he left Lestrade turned to Mycroft and said only one sentence on his own way out the door, “They’re getting married.” 

This left Mycroft smacking his head onto his desk, it was going to be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed! I'm so happy this is my first Sherlock fic!


End file.
